


A Second Chance

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autistic Regulus Black, Black Family Drama (Harry Potter), Courting Rituals, Dark Harry Potter, Evil Albus Dumbledore, First War with Voldemort, Harry is Lord of a Dozen Houses, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Pureblood Harry Potter, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Time Travel, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding Royalty (Harry Potter), Wizarding Traditions (Harry Potter), Wizengamot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry Potter is sent back in time to change what had really happened to him and his family.
Relationships: Cygnus Black/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Rabastan Lestrange/Selwyn, Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr., Rodolphus Lestrange/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 27
Kudos: 226





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter slowly opened his eyes to see a figure in a black cloak sat at a table, staring at him. Harry muttered,"Who are you?"

"You should know who I am, Master." The figure answered.

"Death."

"Yes. Do you know why I have brought you here?"

"Because I'm dead."

Death pulled Harry onto the seat next to him and asked,"Tea or coffee?"

Harry answered confused,"Tea."

"Good choice. Where are we Master?" Harry looked around and saw that his surroundings were completely white and never-ending before shrugging. "Some people call it purgatory or the between. I prefer to think of it as the beginning and ending of everything."

Harry asked,"Why am I here?"

"You will find that out soon enough. Cake or biscuit?"

"Biscuit. What can you show me then."

Death said,"How much do you know about your parent's lives? I'm guessing from your expression nothing. Let me show you then." He pressed a snow-white finger to Harry'd forehead.

\------------------------------------------•Memory Begins•------------------

Harry and Death were stood in a Hogwarts corridor as James Potter and the rest of the Marauders walked down corridor pushing past other students. Death mururmered,"This exact time set how the future would play out in stone."

The Marauders turned their attention onto a small, brown haired boy who was cowering in the shadows. Harry asked,"Who is he?"

"Oscar Avery. The younger Avery brother, the older brother would have graduated the year before the Marauders started." Death answered as he froze the memory.

James pulled out his wand and Avery was covered in chicken feathers and pink slime. Remus Lupin stared shocked at his best friend before whispering,"Why?"

"Moony, he is a Death Eater in the making." James exclaimed.

"James, haven't you gone a bit too far?" Sirius Black asked quietly.

"No! Obliviate!" Remus and Sirius's faces became blank as their memory was wiped.

\----------------------------------------•Memory Ends•-----------------------

The corridor of Hogwarts faded away back to the white abyss. Death muttered,"One more memory Master than we can answer some of your questions?"

Harry was about to ask a question but the surroundings of a new memory appeared.

\----------------------------------•Memory Begins•--------------------------

Godric's Hollow appeared as Harry realised what he was going to watch. Death turned their attention to a man with a hood over his head approaching the cottage. 

The man approached the front door and muttered,"Bombarda." The door was blasted off its hinges and landed on the carpeted floor.

Harry and Death followed the man into the house and watched James Potter try to defend his wife and son. The older Potter's body fell to the ground as his wand flew into the man's hand.

"The next part is the most important. It will allow you see the truth that has been hidden from you for the last seven years." Death said.

The man climbed the stairs and walked towards the nursery at the end of the hallway. Lily Potter closed the door as soon as she saw the man. He blew the door off its hinges as he had reached it.

Lily cried,"We trusted you!"

"I'm sorry Lily but it must be done." Albus Dumbledore said with no remorse.

"You can't take Harry!"

"Stand aside."

Black smoke filled the room as Tom Riddle appeared and said,"Get away from my daughter Dumbledore."

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Lily and murmured,"Avada Kedavra." He and Tom began to duel viciously. Both of them trying to gain the upper hand.

It ended with Tom firing off a spell the richotced off the mirror in the corner and hit him. Dumbledore knelt down in front of baby Harry and began chanting in Latin.

A blow glow encased the baby and once it had disappeared a lightning shaped scar was on his forehead.

-‐--------------------------‐------------•Memory Ends•------‐---------------

Harry sagged into the chair he was standing in front of as he asked,"I'm Voldemort's grandson?"

"Yes." Death answered.

"My father was a bully but Dumbledore killed him?"

"Yes. It is time you need to know why you are here. By being Master of Death you have the choice to go to the past and change the future."

"I want to."

Death held up a hand as he said,"Wait a second Master. If you go back in time then you must change the futures of Severus Snape, Bartemius Crouch Jr., Remus Lupin and Regulus Black. Severus is ment to have ended up with Rodolphus Lestrange, while Regulus and Bartemius were ment to be together. Remus and Sirius are destined to be."

Harry asked,"What will happen if I go back in time?"

"You will never be Harry Potter, he would exist be he won't be a Potter. I wouldn't be surprised if he becomes your child."

"Who would I be?"

"Cadmus Harrigan Peverell, son of Harrigan Peverell II and Libra Peverell nee Delacour."

Harry asked as he finished his tea,"What about my soulmate?"

"Your soulmate will be same as the one Harry Potter's is."

"Who?"

"Cygnus Black the oldest cousin of Orion Black and youngest son of Pollux and Irma Black."

Harry muttered,"What must I do to go back in time?"

"It is easy Master I will send you back in time to 1969, where you will take up the mantle of Lord Peverell, Lord Ravenclaw and some other titles. Stand still Master."

Harry stood stone still as a golden glow enveloped him and then his eyes fell shut as the white abyss disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry shot up from where he was lying on the ground. A pale, blonde man was standing over him with his wand out. Harry muttered groggily,"Where am I?"

"A alleyway near the Leaky Cauldron." The man answered. "Jeremy Boot, who are you?"

"I don't remember. I know I am a wizard but I don't remeber my name."

Jeremy frowned,"I'll take you to Gringotts so you can take a inheritance test. Come one." He pulled Harry to his feet and began to help him walk.

They walked carefully into the Leaky Cauldron to see a empty bar. Jeremy mururmered,"Sit down. I'll get us a drink. Firewhiskey?"

"That will be fine." Harry answered he placed his face in his hands. He tried to remember his name but nothing came to mind.

After a few minutes Jeremy returned to the table holding two glasses of firewhiskey. Harry sipped at his drink as he watched the man in front of him cautiously.

Once they had finished their drinks the two made their way to Gringotts. Jeremy led Harry over to the nearest goblin and asked,"Master Goblin, my friend here needs a inheritance test."

The hoblin stared at the two before barking,"Follow me!" He led the two to a office a few corridors away. The Goblin knocked twice on the door before a voice called,"Enter!"

Jeremy and Harry entered the room to see a ancient goblin sitting behind a desk. Jeremy announced,"Manager Bloodstone-"

"I know what he needs Lord Boot!" Bloodstone growled. "Three drops of blood."

Harry followed the instructions and used a silver dagger on the desk to cut his finger, he then allowed three drops of blood to hit a piece of parchment.

\--------------‐--------------------------------------Results-----------------------

_Name: Cadmus Harrigan Peverell_

_Age: 24_

_Father: Harrigan Julian Peverell II_

_Mother: Libra Marie Peverell nee Delacour_

_Paternal Grandfather: Aldric Peverell_

_Paternal Grandmother: Victoria Peverell nee Lefay_

_Maternal Grandfather: Henry Delacour_

_Maternal Grandmother: Elizabeth Delacour nee Malfoy_

_Lordships:_

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Germany, Britan, France)_

_Lord of the Majestic and Royal House of Lefay (French)_

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw (British)_

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor (British)_

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin (British)_

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Hufflepuff (British)_

_Lord of the Majestic and Royal House of Emrys (British)_

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Bavaria (Germany)_

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Bonaparte (France)_

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Orleans (France)_

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Savoy (Italy)_

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Borgia_   
_(Italy)_

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Hasburg_   
_(Spain, Portugal, Austria, Hungary, Italy)_

_Lord of the Majestic and Royal House of Hohenzollern (Germany)_

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Steward (America)_

_Titles:_

_Kaiser of Austria_

_King of Hungary, of Bohemia, of Dalmatia, of Croatia_

_Archduke of Austria_

_Grand Duke of Tuscany and Cracow '_

_Duke of Luxembourg_

_Count of Flanders_

_King of Italy_

_Prince of Naples_

_Grand Duke of Brandenburg_

_Lord of Hogwarts_

_Master of Death_

_Chief Warlock of Britan_

_Lord Diagon_

_Duke of Azkaban_

_Kaiser of Germany_

_Emperor of France_

_Prince of Bavaria_  
\---‐--------------------------------------Results----------------------------------

Cadmus croaked,"What?"

"Well-" Bloodstones voice cracked from shock. "I believe this means you are the most politically powerful wizard in Europe perhaps the entire world. Most of these seats apart from Steward gives you Veto Rights in the every Magical body in the countries the House is from. A ability test next. Five drops of blood."

Cadmus looked at Jeremy who hadn't moved since they had seen the results before he pricked his finger again. He leaned over the new piece of parchment to see the results.

\---------------------------------------------Results-------------------------

_Parsletounge: 100%_

_Parslemagic: 100%_

_IQ: 200_

_Battle Magic: 100%_

_Magical Core: 100%_

_Aura Reading: 100%_

_Occulmency: 100%_

_Legilimency: 100%_

\------------------------------------------Results----------------------------------

Bloodstone almost fainted once he read the results but he was able to mutter,"Ironclaw get me the Peverell-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff- oh just get me the investments of all these families." Another goblin went running out of the office as Bloodstone poured three glasses of goblin whiskey.

Cadmus said quietly,"I don't think he will need it." He indicated Jeremy who had passed out and collapsed.

Ironclaw came back into the room after a few minutes and handed Bloodstone the thickest folder Cadmus had ever seen.

"Right, Lord Peverell here are your investments from the numerous families." Cadmus looked down at the thick roll of parchment in front of him:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: 100%_

_Diagon Alley: 100%_

_Hasburg Academy of Magic: 100%_

_Azkaban: 100%_

_Hundreds of other magical investments_

_Muggle Investments:_

_Lloyds Banking Group: 65%_

_Renault: 75%_

_Hundreds of muggle investments_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One more thing, Lord Peverell." Bloodstone gasped as he handed over another roll of parchment.

Cadmus sighed before unrolling it and almost having a heart attack as he read through his houses.

\-----------------------------------------List-----------------------------------------

_Gryffindor Castle_

_Ravenclaw Manor_

_Slytherin House_

_Hufflepuff Den_

_Peverell Palace_

_Lefay Castle_

_Emrys Estate_

_Azkaban Castle_

_Peverell Villa_

_Peverell Cabin_

_200 Houses_

_436 Manors_

_32 Palaces_

_40 Estates._

\----------------------------------------List------------------------------------------

Bloodstone sighed as he watch Cadmus faint after finishing reading the parchment, he muttered,"It had to be me didn't it."


	3. Chapter 3

Lords Orion Black, Romulus Lestrange and Abraxas Malfoy were sat in the Dark section of the Wizengamot when Cadmus entered the chamber. He bowed towards the Chief Warlock's chair before saying in a French accent,"I wish to claim my seats."

"Place your hand on the orb then." Albus Dumbledore replied.

Orion leaned forward to watch the new lord's induction, he was surprised to see the Peverell crest appear and almost fainted when he saw the Lefay and Emrys crests.

When Cadmus had finished revealing his families, the entire chamber was silent. Dumbledore announced shakily,"You may choose your section then, Lord Peverell."

Cadmus looked around the three sections, the Dark with the Blacks, Malfoys and Lestranges. The Neutral with the Bones, Ogdens and Marchbanks. And the Light with the Prewitts, Potters and Diggorys. 

He walked up the stairs towards the Dark section where Orion was about to have a heart attack. Cadmus took a seat next to Romulus when Lord Nott had moved a seat down. Dumbledore said,"Does anyone have any motions they would like to present? Lady Prewitt." 

"I would like to ask Lord Peverell why he has taken so long to come forward?" Lady Prewett asked.

Cadmus said quietly,"Is it your family business? No then I don't have to answer that question however I will say I have only found out about my seats Lady Prewett." The old lady flushed with embarrassment.

"Moving on, Lord Black wants to present a new bill." 

Orion stood and announced,"I would like to present a motion that will destroy the Werewolf Registry-" Other members rose and began shouting their objections."If the other honourable lords and ladies would allow me to continue! I would explain why! Thank you, now I don't want to completely destroy the registry but amend it by helping the werewolves get housing and work."

"Very well Lord Black. All those in favour light your wand gold, against light your wand silver and abstaining light your wand bronze." Dumbledore announced.

The entire Dark section lighted their wands gold while the entire Light section lighted them bronze. The Neutral section was split three ways with gold, silver and bronze shining from the section.

"The motion is passed with 83% voting in favour and 12% against while 5% abstained. The bill is passed."

Fleamont Potter said quietly,"I propose that...the new Lord Peverell under goes veritasreum to prove he is the new Lord Peverell."

"I second!" Lady Prewett snapped.

The venerable Lord Tiberius Ogden rumbled furiously,"For what reason?"

"Tiberius surely you understand that Lord Peverell could be lying about his identity."

"Point of order!" Lady Griselda Marchbanks boomed.

"Yes Griselda."

"It is Lady Marchbanks! You have just insulted Lord Ogden, a senior member of this body. Apologise this instant."

Dumbledore sighed,"Very well Lady Marchbanks. I humbly apologise Lord Ogden."

"Chief Warlock, I may be blind but to me it looks like Lord Potter has been forced to propose this motion." Cadmus mururmered.

Lady Augusta Longbottom barked,"Too true! I propose that the previous motion be denied."

"I second!" Lords Greengrass and Nott cried together.

"Motion denied." Dumbledore said."Any other business? This sitting is adjourned."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arcturus Black III was sat behind the desk in his study when Orion entered the room. Arcturus asked,"What has happened?"

"A new Lord Peverell has been revealed. Dumbledore and Prewett tried to get him thrown out but Tiberius Ogden, Griselda Marchbanks, Marcus Greengrass and Jeremy Nott pushed it back." Orion paused when he saw Arcturus' pale face.

"No it can't be possible." Orion just looked at his father, who was muttering to himself and decided to go back to Grimmauld Place.

Arcturus never noticed his son leave the room as he muttered under is breath.


	4. Chapter 4

The Ancestral home of the Peverell Family stood unwavering as it would never fall not even when Wizards turned on each other. Cadmus smiled faintly when he saw the manor and felt at once this was home.

As soon as he had entered the manor, a ancient house-elf appeared in front of him and squealed,"New Master! House has new Master!"

"Thank you..." Cadmus trailed off.

"I am Dopsy, I have served your family for generations."

"Thank you Dopsy. Now how big is the manor exactly?"

"Well there is 2 kitchens, 14 bedrooms, 12 drawing rooms, 20 bathrooms, 16 studies, 4 floo rooms, 5 gardens, 3 libraries, 3 barns, a stable and 5 ballrooms."

"What animals are on the grounds?"

"At the last count it was: 14 Abraxans, 10 Thestrals, 20 Pegasuses, 3 Griffns, 4 Ocamies and a herd of Unicorns. Each animal was brought here by your great-grandfather."

Cadmus nodded as he looked around the entrance hall, it was made from black marble and was glittering as if it had just been freshly cleaned. He went through the set of double mahogany doors to see a living room decorated lavishly with gold silk and jewels spread out all throughout the room.

"Hogsy, who was the last person to inhabit the house?"

"Your grandfather, Lord Adric. He died nine years ago."

"1961." Cadmus clenched his fists as he had the feeling that he had to go to the Lord's study. He was escorted by Hogsy to the study where the house-elf said,"To gain control of the wards you have to put your blood on the ward stone."

Cadmus followed the instructions and cut his hand with a silver dagger before allowing blood to drip onto the stone that was in the middle of the office. When he had done it, he felt the wards flowing into him and he collapsed to the floor from the power. A minute later he stood up once the feeling had gone away.

"Who's that?" A voice from behind the desk demanded.

The Peverell Lord raised his wand and was shocked to see a man with brown eyes, grey hair and pale skin staring at him. The man was lanky and was wearing grey robes with the Peverell crest on them.

"You're my grandfather."

"Harrigan's boy then?" Adric muttered.

"Yes."

"Hogsy's informed you about the animals then?"

"Yes."

"Right ask away then."

Cadmus closed his eyes as his voice asked by itself,"Do you know anything about Tom Riddle?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle?" Cadmus nodded. "Harrigan went to school with him, I remember that he believed himself the Heir of Slytherin. Riddle didn't understand that as the line of Antioch the Slytherin Lordship would go to Harrigan first. If I remember correctly he had a daughter with...Erm...I don't know who it is but he had a daughter that was taken from him a month after she was born. Riddle always blamed Dumbledore for it and it's very likely it was him."

"How powerful am I?" 

"Let me say this, you will not be the most powerful wizard in the world." Adric said firmly. "You have the chance to be one of the most powerful wizards in the world but not the most powerful as no wizard can be the most powerful wizard in the world. The only person that was like that was Merlin and perhaps Salazar Slytherin." 

Cadmus nodded and as he was about to leave the study a owl came flying into the house and flew a lap around the room before stopping in front of him.

He opened the letter to see the Lestrange crest at the top of the parchment, he unfolded it so he could read it.

_To whomever receives this letter first. Whether it be Lord Peverell or a house-elf_   


_Lord Cadmus Peverell_   


_I, under strict instruction, supervision and after careful consideration and deliberation, have been ordered and commanded by Lord Orion Black of the House of Black to formally and sincerely invite you to dine with us at Le Restaurant du Mage._

_I have a strict obligation to inform you that we will be dining at 20 O'clock at the restaurant mentioned above. We hope you will join us. Send the reply back with the owl._

_Sincerely_

_Lord Romulus Lestrange_

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Lestrange_

Cadmus smirked as he summoned a piece of parchment and a quill to reply to the invitation.


End file.
